The Kidd
by bigoof107
Summary: “I want you…” he pointed at the boy with one hand. “And me…” he pointed at himself with the other. “To work together…”he finished by clapping both hands together 〰 〰 〰 When the Rotten Four go to Auradon, the unknowingly bring a fifth along with them. slight language warning, nothing too serious though.
1. Apples and Bitten Fingers

Chapter 1: On the Run

"Get back here!" the little thief heard from close behind him, along with the heavy footsteps of leather boots hitting the puddles of who knows what on the crumbling street. He sprints down the trash filled street lined with broken buildings and clothing lines, bumping into people all around him, even knocking some down earning himself a few curses and threats.

"Watch it!" one said.

"Get the hell outta the way!" said another.

"You little shit!" another said.

When the child looked behind him his pursuer was so close he could practically smell his rotten breath. Thinking quickly, he reached behind him and pulled down a stack of barrels causing the angry man to have to slow down in order not to trip over the sudden obstacle.

"Damnit!" the man cursed while trying get around them.

Pumping his legs even harder, the boy tries to lose him in a crowd of people at the flea market. He weaves his small body through all the gross smelling bodies, desperately trying to find somewhere to hide. He spots a stand selling rotten, moldy apples and slides under it, unseen. He holds his breath as he spots the man's boots quickly pass the stand.

The boy relaxes slightly and leans back on his hands, gulping for air. His eyes widen feels something rough and moist under his fingers. When he looks down, he is met with the body of a decaying rat being devoured by ants.

The ants start crawling up and all over the boy's arm, causing a stingy and tingly feeling. In a frenzy to get the bugs off of him, he panics and jumps up while swatting at his arm, hitting his head on the bottom of the stand and knocking it over.

He rubs his head in pain and looks up to be met with the sneering face of the merchant.

"Tryin to steal mah apples aye, i oughta-" He reached for him, but before he could grab him, the boy slipped from under his grasp and started running away as fast as he could.

"There you are" he hears the old man's voice say from close by. He thought that he lost him. Pushing past the people, he runs back into the main road, dodging all the carts and wagons going by. The wind hitting him in the face from how fast he was going made his eyes water, causing his vision to become blurry. His chest starts to ache as his lungs struggle to keep up with his stressed breathing, and his throat burns from the intake of all the cold air, but he keeps running because he knows the consequences if he gets caught.

He looks behind him to see that the man was cut off by a wagon that stopped in front of him. The boy took that as his chance to duck into an alley and hide behind some old boxes. His breathing is heavy and noisy as he sits down with his back against the cold brick wall, resting while he can. He looks back in the direction of the street just in time to see the old man run past the alley.

He waits a few moments, resting his head against the wall, trying to slow his breathes. He runs a hand through his hair and wipe the tears from his eyes with the backs of his hands. His stomach starts growling, startling him because of the loud noise it made in the quiet alley. He gasps and clutches his stomach as it feels like it's eating itself. The boy hunches over in pain, waiting for the familiar hunger pang to subside.

When the pain in his stomach ceases, he hurriedly pulls out the piece of stale, half molded bread he snatched from the old man's cart. He sniffs the bread and drools as his nose takes in the moldy smell of his prize.

Just as he was about to take a bite, he was interrupted by a voice coming from deeper in the ally.

"Well, well, well, look what we got here,"the boy hears a child say, sneer evident in their voice.

He looked up to see where the voice was coming from and immediately shoved his bread back into its hiding place and got onto his feet upon seeing the source.

The child was a boy known around the Isle, Arnold, and his gang. His dad, Amos Slade, is a hunter and rival of Gaston, explaining his terrible and uncaring attitude. His gang go around terrorizing other kids on the Isle, there is a rumor going around that he even killed a kid once.

The boy knows if he runs that he won't be able to get away, and that he might run into that old man again.

"It looks like you're in our territory," he said with a smirk, while cracking his knuckles. To other children on the Isle, he was slightly intimidating. He had really short black hair, was really tall, and he had a scar going down the left side of his face. His goons looked scary too, one being really muscular for a child his age, but short and one being fat and tall.

The boy bared his teeth and let an animalistic growl rise from his chest as he glared at the three boys in front of him, shocking them. He worked too hard to get the bread to have it taken away from him by some punks.

Arnold and his gang still looked taken aback by the sound that came from the scrawny boy in front of them. They definitely weren't expecting something like, they were expecting more of a begging for mercy type situation. Arnold quickly snapped out of it and barked out a laugh.

"Who do ya think ya lookin at that like, punk?" he sneered while stalking closer to the boy, who emitted another growl and balled up his fist. Arnold looked down at the bread that was peaking out of his shorts and smirked.

"Get him."

With that they all jumped him. The boy punched the big guy right in the nose causing blood to gush out of it, earning himself a punch in the face by Arnold, that sent him to the ground. Arnold tried to pin him down but the boy kicked him in his jewels, making Arnold let out a girly squeal and role around on the ground in pain. The boy quickly got up and started running in the direction of the street, but was cut off by a force hitting him in his side, making it feel like everything on that side of his body was broken. Everything on his left side felt worse when he fell to the ground. He attempted to get up, but got shot down by quick punch to the jaw. Before he could react, two more blows were delivered to his cheek and eye.

The boy moans in pain, knowing that the muscular one punched him.

"You son of a bitch, how dare you lay a hand on me" he hears Arnold yell. "This'll teach you, Adam hold em" Arnold said with a smirk. The boy felt myself being handed off to someone and tried to get away but got punched again. His arms were put behind his back and held onto, leaving his frontside exposed. The muscled guy and Arnold got in front of his beaten form. The boy thrashed more, snapping his teeth kicking his legs. He knew what was about to come.

"Take whatever he has on em" Arnold said, and helped the guy look for anything valuable the boy might have. They take his bread and look upset when they don't find anything else.

"Ya know if you apologize and get on your knees and beg for mercy I'll go easy on you." Arnold mocks and starts laughing.

The boy gathered all his saliva into his mouth, along with some snot, spitting into Arnold's sneering face.

The boy woke up to see a dirty ceiling and not the dirty sky. He frantically tries to sit up and see where he is, but is met with a wave of pain causing him to gasp and moan. His head felt like it was being split open and it felt like every bone in his body was broken.

"I wouldn't move if I were you" he tenses up at the voice beside him and jumps up, forgetting the pain he was in. A guy with long hair was sitting in a chair beside him while playing with a lamp. He had a red hat on with a vest and a smug look on his face.

The boy backed further onto the couch he was sitting up on, in an attempt to get as far away from the older boy as possible. He glowered at him as he brought his knees to his chest, making the older boy chuckle.The older boy placed the lamp down on a desk and sat up in his chair.

"No need for all of that, I'm not gonna hurt you" he said as he reached for the boys shoulder, only to be met halfway with a bitten finger.

"Ow- what the hell?! Did you- did you bite me?" the teen exclaimed in shock and anger as he clutched his injured finger to his chest. At this the smaller boy flinched and attempted to get further away from the teenager, he was expecting the older boy to lunge at him at any moment.

"That isn't a nice way to say 'thank you'." he shook his hand with the hurt finger and wiped the blood that started oozing from it onto his vest.

. The boy tried his best to hide his nervousness by masking it with a glare. He couldn't let the older guy see he was scared.

The older boy, however, saw that he was trying to scare him away and be as intimidating as possible, but it wasn't working in his favour. The teen sighed and put his hand down, leaning back in his chair.

He took a good look at the kid in front of him. His face was all bruised up and bloody and his whole body was tensed up and was extremely skinny. The child's face was contorted into a mean look, but his eyes were scared and untrusting. This made the teen sigh again.

"Look kid, I can tell you've been through a lot, so I got a deal that you might want to hear me out on." The teenager spoke in a calmer tone, not making any sudden moves. He didn't want to get bitten again.

The boy still stayed in his spot, unmoving, scowl not leaving his features. The older boy saying this seemed to rile the kid up some more.

The teen sighed in frustration at the lack of response he got and sat up again, causing the other boy to flinch at the motion and growl. The older boy was baffled by the sound that came from the child. He sounded like an actual wild animal and it slightly unsettled the older of the two. He quickly shook it off and spoke again.

"Hey, hey, I'm not going to hurt you in any way ok?" he said

He received no response from the child.

The teen reached up a hand to stroke his chin, paying no mind to how hard the boy jumped when he did so. He had to figure out a way to get the kid to listen to him.

The sound of a stomach rumbling echoed throughout the room, followed by a whimper. The older boy looked over to find the kid clutching his stomach, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. The teen smirked.

_'Bingo' _he thought, and idea coming to him.

He waited for the child's pain to stop so he could have his full attention. When he saw him take his arms from around his stomach and put a mean look on his face, he took that as his opportunity.

"You look pretty hungry." he said in a mocking tone, making the child make a grunting noise and narrow his eyes at the teen, as if he were saying 'no shit'. The teen chuckled and reached into his vest pocket.

"Well if you hear me out I might have something to help with that problem." he pulled half an apple out of his pocket. He looked over to the child to find his eyes fixated on the apple.

'_Now I have his attention.'_

The teen proceeded to reach his occupied hand to the boy, as though he were giving him the apple. The child attempted to snatch it from the teen's hand, but only grabbed air when the teen snatched it back.

"Ah, ah, ah." he teased as he brought the apple back and stuck back into his pocket. "Before you get food, you need to listen-."

The teen was cut off by the child jumping on him, making them both fall onto the ground.

〰️〰️〰️

The first chapter is finally done *wipes sweat from brow*. I have rewritten this thing FOUR TIMES, and i'm still not proud of it lol. Anyway,

Who do you think this child is?

Who helped him?

Why is he so nervous and why in the HELL does he act like a wild animal?

Keep reading to find out.

OOF!


	2. New Names and Companionship

The teen tried to defend his face and the apple as the boy kept trying take the fruit from him.

"Dude- ow!- get the hell off me!" his words seemed to fall to deaf ears as the child continued to scratch at the boy's hand that was covering the pocket, slightly drawing blood. This made the older boy wince slightly at the stinging sensation, but keep his hand in place, angering the younger boy further.

The child desperately tried to get the boy's hand to move, but whimpered when his scratching wasn't working. He started punching the other boy in frustration, tears forming inside his eyes. He was so hungry and he couldn't get to the apple.

The boy's punches didn't really affect the older boy, but when he saw the tears in the boy's eyes he felt a strange, foreign emotion, startling himself.

The older boy shoved the child off of him quite easily, causing the boy to hit the bottom of the couch hard. The child groans in pain and gets in position lunge again, but the teen takes the apple out of his pocket.

"I'll give it to you if you sit down and listen to me. Just sit down and it's yours." he stated

"Go over there." Hey states and points to the couch.

The boy looked up at the teen, who was sitting indian style on the floor, and back at the apple.

He got out of the pouncing position he was in and got back onto the couch, eyes not once leaving the older boy. He pressed himself as far into the couch as he could and brought his legs up to his chest. He still had his mean look to let the teen know that he wasn't backing down.

The teen smirked and chuckled, knowing that he got full control of the child in front of him. He got up slowly, trying to not scare the child away again and looked at the boy, who's hand was sticking out, demanding for the apple.

He chuckled again and tossed the apple to the child, not wanting to get too close. The child quickly caught it and proceeded to eat it greedily, eyes not once leaving the boy in front of him. Sounds of crunching and slurping were echoed throughout the entire room, accompanied by quiet sounds of contentedness. The child continued to eat everything, including the core, and moaned in frustration when he saw he had no more. He then started licking his hands aggressively, trying to get any excess juices that the apple might have left.

The teen took this as his chance to start speaking again.

"Hey, no need for all of that. You'll get a whole lot more where that came from", he knew he fully got the child's attention with that when he saw a look of surprise flash over his entire face.

"All you need to do is be my accomplice." he continued, earning a confused look from the boy.

He saw the boy's puzzled expression and tried to explain what he was saying.

"I want you..." he pointed at the boy with one hand.

"And me..." he pointed at himself with the other.

"To work together..."he finished by clapping both hands together.

All the boy did was frown and narrow his eyes at the teenager, who explains it further to him.

"I helped you, now you help me. I got you out the alley, now you steal for me. You steal for me and I give you food."

The boy's ears perked up at the mention of food. He barely understood the rest of what the older guy was saying. What he did understand was that he had to 'steal for food'.

The older boy saw the child's eyebrows come together lightly and the rest of his face scrunch up, his bottom lip poking out slightly. 'He's probably thinking.' he thought while smirking, know that food was the only way to get through to the boy.

He waited minute for a reply. The whole room was quiet, the only sound being the tapping of the older boy's foot against the ground. He waited to for something, anything as a response. A head nod, something. 'Does he even understand me?', he shook his head at the thought. 'Of course he does, that's how we got here in the first place.', he thinks to himself as he crosses his arms.

The younger boy's face moved back to its mean expression as he attempted to stare the older boy down.

'C'mon kid, you aren't scaring me with that look ', he thought while looking the child's unwavering glare. He was about speak again, but paused when he saw the boy raise his arms.

The child pointed at the older boy,

Then at himself,

And then clapped his hands together.

The older boy slightly smiled at the gesture.

"Welp, I guess we need to get to know each other. The name's Jay, what's yours?" the teen, Jay, asked the child. He made sure to point at himself when saying his name.

The boy just stared at him.

"Do you have a name?"

Nothing.

"Here we go again", he breathed out while rubbing the blood from his scratched up hand onto his pants.

"Got any parents or people you stay with?"

The child blinks.

"Father?"

Nothing.

"Mother?"

The child's good eye widens in alarm at the title, his breathing quickening. He looks frantically around the room and sits up on the couch, as if he were looking for someone or something, scaring the hell out of Jay. The child bares his teeth and stiffens.

"Hey, hey chill. She's not here," he said getting the hint. "No mother, No mother here." Jay tried to reassure the kid

The child looks at him and Jay can see the genuine horror in his eyes.

"Hey, calm down." he waves his hands in front of him. "She's not here, i'm here, only Jay." he gestured to himself with both hands.

The child seemed to calm down at this and stopped baring his teeth, settling back into his fetal position on the couch, slightly hyperventilating.

'Note to self, never say the the word 'mother' around him or he'll freak the hell out!'

Jay stands there awkwardly waiting for the kid to control his breathing before he continues, not knowing how to handle the situation. He has no experience on how to calm people down or anything like that, so he just stays silent and keeps his distance. When it seems like they boy finally calms down, he speaks again.

"I need to call you something...", Jay rubs his chin in deep thought.

'He looks like a stray dog, so how about 'Sparky'? No that won't do. 'Stray', cause he looks like he's been abandoned?'

Jay looks back up at the boy to find him staring at him with the same intense expression. He shakes his head.

'This kid looks like he wants to murder m- wait, that's it! Kid, I'll call him 'Kidd'! Yeah, I like that, its got a nice ring to it.'

"I'm gonna call you 'Kidd'!" he exclaimed, making the boy look at him in confusion.

"Kidd." he said and pointed at the child.

Kidd raised his hand up slowly and touched his chest with his finger, as though he was asking, 'me?'.

"Yes. You are Kidd." Jay explained with a head nod.

The little moment was interrupted by the sound of a stomach growling echoing throughout the room.

"Food?" Jay asked with a smirk.

Kidd patted his stomach in response and narrowed his eyes at Jay.

"Alright, i'll go get food" he stated while walking towards the door to the small room. "Stay here."

Before he could open the door he heard a growl come from behind him. He turned around to find Kidd looking at him with a frown.

Kidd pointed at Jay with one hand, then at himself with the other and clapped.

'He probably thinks i'm leaving him.'

Jay quickly does the gesture back and nods, walking out the door.

〰️〰️〰️

Yo, what the heck is goin on with this Kidd?

Why is he so mean?

Why doesn't he have a heckin name?

Where tf are his parents?

And why in the hell did he freak out when Jay said "mother"?!

Keep reading to find out


	3. Wild Animals and Srange Thoughts

What in the hell is up with that kid?'

Jay couldn't get the child back at his dad's shop off his mind.

'He doesn't talk, he acts like a freaking wild animal, he growls for crying out loud!' he thinks to himself, frown covering his facial features.

Jay couldn't figure out the mystery behind the child, and why he cared so much concerned him more. He only needed this kid for one thing and one thing only. To steal for him.

He has been falling behind on his job and his dad has been getting on his ass. He stocks the shelves in his father's store with the valuables he steals off people. The amount of times people have come into the shop and bought their own belongings is endless. He needs this kid to help him steal and to just steal for him when he's too lazy.

But he just couldn't seem to shake these feelings that he has when he's around Kidd that make him shudder in distaste. The feeling he got when he saw Kidd on the verge of crying. The feeling he got when Kidd returned his gesture. The feeling he got when Kidd had that meltdown. These were all foreign feelings to him and he didn't like them one bit.

Jay was tempted to let Kidd go when the child didn't communicate with him and only growled in response to all his questions, but he couldn't bring himself to. He felt the need to help the boy, and it unsettled him to no end.

'Is he an orphan? Maybe that's why he acts like he does, but that doesn't explain the animalistic behavior.'

He thought back to the mental breakdown Kidd had.

'Why did he react like that when I asked about him having a mom? Did she abuse h- what is going on with you Jay why should you even care?! It's the Isle for crying out loud, kids get abused all the time! It's nothing new.', he argued with himself.

Jay stuffed his hands in his pockets and tried to quit thinking about the boy, but he couldn't. The time he found Kidd in the alleyway came to his mind.

He had some respect for the boy. He wasn't timid or wimpy, nor did he back down when those boys decided to jump him. Yes, Jay witnessed the whole thing, from Kidd running into the alley up to Kidd getting the shit beat out of him and the boys taking his bread. He was sitting on top of a roof scouting trying to look into the crowd to see if anyone had anything valuable on them while it all happened. He chose not to interfere. It was a normal thing on the Isle. If you're in the streets it's either jump or be jumped, Kidd just had the bad side of the bargain. It impressed him how Kidd handled the situation though, even though there was no way he would win that fight, he still didn't back down. He even threw a few punches and spit in the guy's face, but he lost and got his bread stolen.

'That kid is pretty tough,' Jay smirked at the thought in amusement. 'He looks no more than ten and he took those punches like a pro.'

The feeling of pride filled his chest, making him cringe.

'Am I actually feeling 'proud' of him?' he thought, disgusted with himself. 'I don't feel pride in anyone but myself!'

Jay continued to walked down the trash covered street, occasionally picking the pockets of those from around him. He got a cracked pocket watch from an old man, a handkerchief from a pregnant woman, and a rusted ring from another woman. He smiled to himself at his pickings and continued to march down the street. It was getting late and the creepier creeps of the Isle started to come out of the shadows, causing Jay to put his guard up some more. The air smelled of smoke and sadness and was cold. People were starting to go inside of their rundown apartment complexes, tents, and handmade houses out of tin and fabric. He heard babies crying and curses of people all around him. He passed a homeless beggar on the street, asking him for some coins. Jay ignored him and continued his journey. After a few more minutes of walking, he finally found what he was looking for.

"Shop Slop" he read on the painted wooden board above the establishment. It was a concrete building with a tin roof, the on the outside he saw the crest "Live Evil" on it and smirked. 'Looks like Mal has claimed another building of her own' he thought to himself and walked in. Jay made his way to the counter and rung the bell on the filthy countertop. After about five minutes of waiting, one of Maleficent's former henchman, Gilbert, came out from the back.

"What do ya want?" he asked in a rude voice.

"Two ham and cheese sandwiches, to go" Jay said while winking at a girl that just walked in. She was wearing expensive looking clothing. ' I will definitely be talking to her,' Jay smirked at the thought, causing the girl to blush, thinking it was toward her.

"Five copper" Gilbert said and held out his hand. Jay gave him the coins and Gilbert put them in his jacket pocket. When Gilbert turned around Jay reached over the counter and carefully grabbed the coppers out of his jacket and put them inside his hat.

"Hey there" the girl from before said flirtatiously

"Hey there beautiful" Jay said grabbing her hand and kissing the expensive looking ring that was on her finger.

Kidd woke up from his third nap he took since Jay left. Well, it probably wouldn't count as multiple naps, more like him fighting his sleep and losing. To say he was exhausted was an understatement, he had a long day. He got his ass handed to him, he attacked a guy five times larger than him, and he is severely malnourished from not eating a meal in more than a week. He couldn't just fall asleep though, he had to always be ready, so he began to study his surrounds for the thousandth time.

He was in some type of room, the walls were concrete, covered in cracks and holes. There was a desk and the chair Jay sat in pushed underneath it. There was a door on the left side of the room that led to God knows where and the air smelled of burnt dust and cigarette smoke.

He tried to get up, but his pain in his stomach was keeping him from even straightening out his body, so waking around wasn't an option. His hunger was growing with every passing moment, the half eaten apple didn't ease his hunger for long. He winced and moaned in pain as it felt like the pain in his stomach was intensifying as it growled. He stayed hunched over for a few minutes, inwardly cursing, and then it stopped once again. The hunger pangs were accompanied by his entire body aching from the incident earlier today. It probably didn't help his body at all when he attacked Jay, but he was desperate and the apple was right there.

Kidd gave up on trying to move stayed in his fetal position on the couch, continuing to fight sleep. Just as sleep claims its victory again, the door suddenly bust open, making kid jump so hard that he fell off the couch.

"Jay! I am sick and tired of yo- who are you?" a girl with deep blue hair questioned, interrupting her own rant she was about to go on.

Kidd quickly backed away from her and stuck up his little fist and bared his teeth.

"Wait calm down, i'm not going to hurt you," she tried to reassure him. When she moved closer to him, he emitted a deep animalistic growl.

The girl jumped back in shock at the sound that came from him. She didn't expect such a beastly sound to come from a small child. It deeply unsettled her.

Kidd saw this reaction and started to stalk towards her, slowly. He knew that she was afraid of him and used that to his advantage. He was on all fours, his legs acted as hind legs as he kept them up with his toes and his arms as the front legs. His backside was raised in air as though he was about to pounce. He approached her as though an predator would approach its prey, not once breaking eye contact. He truly looked like a dangerous pack animal.

'What in the world?!' she thought to herself frantically.

He saw the blue haired girl start to back up as he snapped his abnormally sharp canines at her, growl intensifying.This must have startled her, making her trip over her feet and land on her butt. She started scooting backwards, eyes full of fear, face full of fright.

Kidd noticed how she backed herself into the wall behind her and snarled at her, getting in her personal space and showing off his really sharp back teeth.

"Please don't hurt me." she said, well, squealed when Kidd got extremely close to her face.

Kidd saw that he had her trapped, but his mind went blank. He clearly scared her, but she didn't run off like she was supposed to. He accomplished what he was trying to do, but she didn't run away to get away from him. Now Kidd was the one getting nervous.

The door swung open to reveal a very confused Jay.

"Uhh, did I miss something?", he asked no one as he looked between the two on the floor.

Kidd immediately smelled the food that was inside that bag and ran to Jay, snatching the bag out his hand, forgetting about the whole situation. He ran to the corner of the room, ripped the bag open and practically started inhaling the two sandwiches.

"Jeez Kidd you almost took my hand off." Jay said, chuckling to himself.

Kidd didn't acknowledge him as he continued to greedily eat his second sandwich, not even minding the moldy taste of the cheese of the crunchy texture of the bread. He just needed something in his stomach to ease his hunger.

'Damn, he must've been really hungry.', Jay thought to himself.

Jay tore his attention from the child in the corner and took notice of the girl still on the ground.

"Hey Evie, I wasn't expecting you to drop by." he greeted with a sly grin while plopping down on the couch.

The girl, Evie, snapped out of the daze she was in and looked at Jay like he was insane.

"The child growled at me." she breathed out in shock to the long haired male.

"Yeah, he does that sometimes

〰️〰️〰️

Yo wtf is going on with Jay's head man?

What's up with kid and acting like a fvuckin werewolf?

Keep reading to find out!


End file.
